A Cor Da Caça
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: second story.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Cowboy Bebop não me pertence, faça bom proveito.**

**- O blus "Fallin" também não é meu, mas de Alicia Keys, e ninguém geme um blues como ela.**

**- Essa fic é continuação de 'A Cor do Blues', caso não tenham notado. E sim, é necessário ler a primeira pra entender essa. Gomen ne!**

**Para minha carrasca querida - Wanda Scarlet... um novo ataque cardíaco pra você.**

* * *

A Cor Da Caça

Faye revirou-se no travesseiro, sem conseguir dormir. Sentia o peso daquele braço mecânico sobre seu corpo, como se já fizesse parte do mesmo.

Mas não fazia.

Olhou para o relógio, viu que já era hora de se levantar, vestir sua pouca roupa e sair, antes que ele acordasse.

Porque era simplesmente isso que fazia: ele a encontrava, e ela ia embora. Dia após dia, mês após mês. Já não sabia contar quanto tempo era assim. Apenas era.

Apenas devia ser.

Levantou-se, sem demorar mais. Afinal, não tinha idéia do que diria se Jet acordasse e a encontrasse ali ainda.

Certamente eles teriam que _conversar_.

No mais, já tinham feito _tudo_ que podiam para evitar as palavras. Uma hora elas chegavam, e era nessa hora que ela sabia que tinha que ir.

Como ele a chamava? _Raposa_. Era isso que ela era: uma raposa fujona.

Suspirou, vestindo o short curto, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos com as mãos em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

Quanto tempo demoraria até a próxima caçada? Não, os bandidos já não eram mais importantes. Eles já não ligavam pras recompensas. Era só uma desculpa. A verdadeira caçada era entre eles mesmos.

-Você... já pensou em ficar, Faye?

Os olhos se arregalaram no espelho. Sorriu.

Ele sempre ficava acordado, ela sabia. E era o que doía mais.

Ele sempre estivera acordado enquanto a via partir.

Imóvel, deitado, entorpecido, enquanto ela deslizava porta afora.

-Já. – murmurou.

Jet resmungou alguma coisa, que ela não chegou a ouvir. O barulho da porta sendo batida com força enquanto saía ficou em seus ouvidos por muito tempo.

_I keep on fallin'_

_in and out_

_with you_

_sometimes I love you_

_sometimes you make me blue_

_sometimes I feel good_

_at times I feel used_

_lovin' you darlin' makes me so confused_

eu continuo me apaixonando

e desapaixonando por você

às vezes eu te amo

às vezes você me faz triste

às vezes me sinto bem

até que às vezes me sinta usada

amar você, querido, me faz tão confusa

Ela arrancou a pistola do bandoleiro com um chute, e logo rodou o corpo pronta para um soco em cheio naquela cara suja. O corpo gordo bateu contra a parede, deslizando até o chão, inconsciente.

Faye estalou os dedos, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto. Fácil, fácil. Lá estava mais uma recompensa bem rechonchuda na sua conta.

Prendeu o traficante de informações bancárias com algemas no veículo que estava usando, e discou para a polícia. Como ele ainda não acordava, resolveu bater na cara dele.

Nada.

-Hun, eu podia ter maneirado no soco...

-Mal humorada, _raposa?_

Os punhos se fecharam na mesma hora. Ele também merecia um soco daquele. Ou um pior, um mais forte! Ela não tinha bem uma idéia do porquê, mas ele merecia.

Jet Black era irritante e merecia todos os socos imagináveis – ou pelo menos, todos os 315 tipo de socos que ela conseguira pensar naquela semana, acertando aquele rosto quadrado e barbado dele.

Cerrou os dentes, mas não conseguia pensar numa resposta. Ia dizer que sim, que estava mal humorada? E por que? Ia _mesmo_ admitir o que nem ela sabia direito que andava pensando nos últimos dias? Ou simplesmente fingia que estava tudo bem?

A sorte – ou azar – é que na maioria das vezes Jet não esperava resposta nenhuma dela. Nenhuma que ele desse muita bola, na bem da verdade. E tão logo ela apertou os olhos para ele, _the black dog_ a puxou pelos punhos com força contra seu corpo, sorrindo.

-Você está facilitando as coisas, Faye? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ladra.

Um soco.

Um único soco na cara dele. Isso a faria se sentir melhor.

-Foi muito fácil te achar.

Só um soco e ela teria todo seu bom humor de volta.

Era só fazer aquela voz rouca parar de brincar em seu ouvido.

Um soco bem dado, bem no meio da boca.

Só um.

-E qual a graça se você não me encontra, Black?

_Idiota._

Horas depois, lá estava ela de novo.

Rodando naquele travesseiro. Olhando para aquele relógio. Imaginando a 316º forma de dar um soco em si mesma, antes de se levantar, vestir e sair.

_oh, oh I've_

_never felt this way_

_how do you give me so much pleasure_

_and cause me so much pain_

_just when I think_

_I've takin' more than would a fool_

_I start falling_

_back in love with you_

oh, oh

eu nunca me senti assim antes

como você me dá tanto prazer

e me causa tanta dor?

quando eu finalmente penso

que já tive mais que uma tola aturaria

eu começo a voltar

a me apaixonar por você

Já eram mais de quatro horas da manhã.

O barulho das sirenes já havia se esgotado em seus ouvidos. Os bandidos haviam sido presos, a recompensa alargava um pouco mais a cintura estreita de sua conta. Restava agora apenas aquele cheiro velho de peixe e maresia do cais. Uma neblina suja e fraca beirava seus pés, enquanto ela olhava o céu.

-Ele não vem.

Tudo bem, isso era problemático.

Não o fato de Jet não aparecer numa caçada. Isso podia ter centenas de motivos.

-O que faz uma mulher esperar por alguém que ela nem sabe se vem, até as quatro da manhã, sozinha e com frio, olhando pra uma merda de cais sujo e fedorento? – murmurou pra si mesma, rangendo os dentes.

Suspirou, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

Tinha que começar a considerar a hipótese de que, talvez, em algum momento, tivesse começado a se apaixonar pelo cachorro negro.

_now baby_

_I,I,I,I'm_

_fallin'_

_I,I,I,I'm_

_Fallin'_

_Fall,fall,fallin'_

agora baby

eu estou

caindo

eu estou

me apaixonando

cair, cair, caindo

Cinco horas.

Ok, podia não ser um problema. Bastava ela ignorar, como todos os outros problemas da sua vida. Então não seria mais problema, já que não tinha solução. Era um fato.

Um fato bobo e ignorável.

Completamente ignorável.

Ela entrou no conversível e ligou, dando uma arrancada de pneus que acordaria qualquer ave desligada que estivesse perdendo aquele nascer do sol poluído. Ia sair daquele cais mal cheiroso o mais rápido possível e entraria numa rua qualquer, num bar qualquer, numa outra vida qualquer onde se apaixonar voltaria a ser uma coisa totalmente fora de cogitação...

Então ela freou.

Antes que atropelasse o homem que ofegava, com o charuto entre os dentes, o suor escorrendo no rosto de quem correu por aquelas ruas minúsculas do cais.

Jet arqueou o corpo, se recompondo. Deu um sorriso de lado, apontando para uma fumaça negra que subia em um dos galpões.

Alguém tinha tido uma noite e tanto. Mas definitivamente, aquela era a última coisa que ela precisava saber.

-Problemas, cowboy?

Mas por enquanto, era o que bastava.

Era mais que uma tola podia perguntar.

-Só uma carona. E já não é mais problema.

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love_

_with you_

_I never loved someone_

_the way that I love you_

eu continuo me apaixonando e desapaixonando

por você

eu nunca amei ninguém

do jeito que eu amo você


End file.
